Death's Companion
by Grizzly98
Summary: Every time Death is called down to Earthland to seek out another soul at the end of their life she gets her job done and returns them to the stars to determine their future. So then, why has she been to see this little dragon multiple times and still can't take him? It's hard to be cold-hearted around a fire dragon.


**Deadpool: This isn't all of it. Why didn't you finish all of it?**

 **Grizz: *eyeroll* Because it's 1:30 am on Monday morning. I'm tired. They'll get the rest of it after I've had a chance to sleep and recharge.**

* * *

 _ **July 7, 1900**_

"Hey! Get back here you mangy mutt!" The sound of glass shattering precedes the small red and black blur racing out of the butcher's shop. Sausage links dangling from its' sharp teeth, a slitted jade eye looks over its shoulder ensuring the butcher is too far back to catch him before spreading his wings. As he runs, he uses his outstretched wings to dodge the humans attempting to grab him, eventually making enough speed to leap off the ground and soar over their heads.

"You damn dragon!" Hearing the human's yell, he chuckles past the links in his snout.

 _Human stupid silly._ He thinks angling his wings to rise higher. _Me dragon. Can't catch dragon._

 _Who me?_

Surprised he'd projected his thought-speak, the little dragon looks over his shoulder to find a small lithe white dragon catching up to him. He blows smoke from a nostril, his black-tipped tail swaying in the air current. _You brother Light. You me dragons._

The new dragon, his nest mate, finally catching up to fly wing to wing with him rumbles his happiness. _Aye, you me brother Fire._

Together the dragons angle toward a darkened alleyway, one by one back-winging to bleed off speed and slow their descent. As his claws touched the cobblestone of the alley he furls his wings, walking further into the darkened alley. Unafraid of the darkness the duo walk to the end, finding a wooden box hidden under other trash. The fire dragon rumbles, sitting on his haunches in front of the box. _Lightning?_ When he senses no rumble in return he leans forward, his nostrils flaring in question. _Brother? Speak!_

Finally, he gets a soft huff in return followed by an orange eye appearing in the darkness. _Here, Brother Fire. Moon not come yet._

Setting the links on the ground he chirps in worry, stepping forward to nudge to larger dragon's flank. _Brother, Moon not come ever. Light me brought food._

The larger dragon chuckles, his eye wondering over the smaller dragons. They're not true egg brothers but they've been nest brothers since he'd saved them from drowning in the river. As such they've taken care of each other since then, hunting and protecting each other from the dangers of this large human nest. Still, he knows he won't be able to protect them much longer. Not with the large wound in his side sapping his strength... _Light, Fire eat. You need fight for selves._ The lightning dragon huffs, moving his head to rest more comfortably on his paws.

As expected his younger light brother screeches his dismay, his long white wings flaring in dismay. _Brother! Eat!_

Somehow he finds the strength to lift his head, turning it to snap at just one of the links of the meat his brother stole. It won't help him, not with how far he's gone but it will assuage his brothers' fears so they'll eat. He has a feeling they'll need the strength. When his brothers rumble in relief he lays his head back down on his paws, closing his eyes to rest. No matter what his brothers say he can feel it. The tug of Moon calling for him.

Finding their brother resting the fire dragon turns to the light, baring his teeth in a mock display of aggression. _First to pin eats last._

The light rumbles in amusement, copying his brother's stance. _Me eat first, Brother._

With that they leap at each, snapping their jaws within a hair's breadth of the other's skin and scratching lightly as they play.

The fire dragon's slightly larger weight pushes the light dragon off balance, forcing him onto his back. Instead of panicking the light dragon swings his lithe whip-like tail up, smacking his brother's flank. His brother yelps, leaping backward to glance at his stinging flank. Finding no open wound he snarls at his brother, lowering his snout so the black horns on his head are angled at him.

 _Brother cheat._ He snorts, a steady flow of smoke rising from his nostrils. _Me cheat too._ With that he darts forward, ready to skewer the light dragon's hide. In response his brother leaps up, spreading his wings to glide further up the alley away from him.

 _Try harder, Brother. Me smaller than you._ The way the light dragon prances, trumpeting his escape from the fire dragon burns up his already short temper and the fire dragon turns to look down the alley, setting his back paws to support him. He spreads his front paws, digging the claws into the stone and takes a deep breath, accessing his inner flame.

 _We'll see, Brother. Fire Dragon's Roar!_ Opening his mouth, he breathes out a large flame the length of his body. Even with his precautions, the strength behind his attack sends him flipping nose over tail tip into the wall behind him. His back striking the wall, he yelps, stars dancing in his vision as he slides to the ground.

 _Brother!_ He lifts his head, opening his jade eyes to find his light brother standing beside him, albeit spinning slightly and closes his eyes, shaking his head to rid of the feeling. _Brother okay?_

Shaking his head again, the fire dragon rises to his feet, turning to look at his brother. _Me okay Brother Light._

Light purrs his relief even as he nips at his hide. _Stupid brother. Silly brother._ The fire dragon swats his tail at his brother for the teasing, though their play comes to an abrupt halt when Lightning growls gaining their attention.

 _That's enough. Eat!_

They dip their heads in acquiescence, walking back to the crate where Lightning lays. Settling down in front of it, the smaller dragons each grab an opposite end of the links and pull, the meat splitting down the middle. As they eat the fire dragon doesn't miss the sound of something hitting the wall at the other end of the alley. He lifts his head up, food hanging from his mouth, to find the light seeping into the alley from the setting sun blocked by three large and imposing figures. He hisses through a full mouth, gaining his brothers' attention. Both turn to look as well, his light brother spinning on his tail with a yelp while his lightning brother rumbles a warning.

"Finally found ya little rats." When the human in front steps closer he swallows his food, flaring his wings and baring his teeth to make himself look larger. He recognizes the human too. It being the same one he'd fought for he and his brothers' food tonight.

 _Our nest! Invaders leave!_ He repeatedly hurls the roared thought-speak at the humans but they're either too dumb or too different to pick up on his warning. The human steps closer, a large sharp broad horn he'd witnessed the human using to cut the meat earlier in its hand.

"So these are the pests that stole your product, boss?"

The human growls, pointing the horn at the fire dragon. "That one right there. He's the one who stole it." He doesn't know what the humans are talking about. He'd taken the food fair and square with the human being too slow and clumsy to properly fight for it back. Still…

The humans are invading _their_ nest and since his lightning brother can't fight he will to protect what's theirs. Flapping his wings to reassert his larger size to them he roars, _Leave or burn to ashes invaders!_ He leaps, teeth and claws bared at the largest one.

 _ **XxX**_

Polished black shoes meet shined tile with every step, a repetitive tapping sound echoing off the marble walls as their owner calmly approaches a set of double doors at the end of the hall. Pausing in front of said doors, the man ignores the inlaid gold detailing several constellations in the night sky in favor of knocking on the door thrice. Receiving permission, he pushes a door open only enough to slip through before looking across the well-lit room to find its occupant standing on a balcony. He smiles, sliding blue tinted glasses further up his nose and approaches the balcony. "Lady Lucy, I thought for sure you'd be spending time with the other ladies since Lady Mirajane returned."

The woman turns away from the balcony overlooking the constellations and smiles at her friend and advisor, her braided blonde hair falling off her shoulder to settle down her back. "I will in a little while, Loke. I just wanted to watch the constellations shift."

He arches an eyebrow, his wild ginger-spiked hairdo resembling a lion's mane in the lighting. "Is that so? There's really nothing new about the shift."

In response, the blonde hums. "Maybe to you but I find it intriguing." With that she moves over to a wardrobe on the opposite side of the room, reaching for the black robe and a large staff made of gnarled black wood carved to look like a snake. "Be that as it may, I have a feeling you are not just here to inform me of Mira's arrival."

Loke smirks, bowing at the waist to her. "Alas, nothing can escape your omniscient gaze, oh beloved of the stars."

"Knock it off before I tell Aries you're flirting again." The blonde rolls her eyes, walking up to the spirit and knocking him in the head with her staff. He yelps, rubbing his head as he backs away. She grins and extends a hand to him. "List please."

Still rubbing the sore spot with one hand he pulls a scroll out of his back pocket with the other, pouting at the blonde. "I think you're taking too many lessons from Aquarius and Lady Erza."

Cradling her staff in the crook of her arm, she unrolls the scroll, reading over the new information. "If you must know, I've been avoiding my lessons with them. That's usually why I come and look for you so I can get new assignments that get me away from them. But…" She grins evilly, rolling up the scroll to look at him. "If you want I can pick those lessons up again."

Loke holds his hands up as if to stop her and slowly backs away. "Nope, I think we're good on that front. If that's all you need, Milady then I'll be on my way." Before she can even grant his pardon he's racing out the doors like his tail is on fire. Lucy just giggles, shaking her head as she takes up her staff once more walking out the same doors her silly friend had disappeared through.

As she walks down the long hall she lifts up the snake-headed staff, looking into the amethyst stones set in the wood resembling eyes. "Awaken Ophiuchus," Her words, though nothing more then a murmur cause the purple eyes to begin to glow. When she reaches a corridor that leads off into three other halls she plants the staff in the center of the star embedded in the marble flooring. The eyes whirl, a soft purple light beginning to seep down the cracks and crevices in the wood until they reach the floor.

There the magic pauses. Lucy grins, tightening her grip on the staff.

"Open the portal to Earthland."

The purple mist shoots out across the floor at the command; filling in the gold outline of an eight-pointed star. She only has a few seconds to prepare herself before she and her beloved staff are dropping through the floor. As overtaken as her senses are by the sudden inky pitch black that surrounds her, the blonde does not worry. Having been through the same process many many times she counts the seconds, her feet softly alighting upon stones by the fifth second.

Turning to take in the scene she frowns. The fact that a death with will occur in a dirty alley? Nothing new to her line of work. The fact the three deaths are to beings so much weaker than their attackers? She clicks her tongue, jabbing her staff into the bricks of the building she's standing on in an unvoiced command. "That is just so unfair."

Her position is immediately moved from the roof of the building to sitting on the fence overlooking the alley. Her list says to bring in three deaths, but… Glancing at the constellations she knows to be shifting overhead, she grins. _It never said which deaths._ For now, she'll watch the fight take place, observe what happens between the opposing sides before making her choice.

 _ **XxX**_

Fire leaps over the stick the human is wielding, spitting a small flame at it when it comes within grabbing distance. He and Light can't be caught, he knows but they also have to play double-team on the third human or else their lightning brother will be in trouble. As it is, he's already felt the arrival of the Final Breath. He can't tell where the Final Breath is in order to attack it but as it is he has to win this fight before he can take on another. He's simply too small to do both at once.

 _Behind you!_ Throwing his wings wide at Lightning's warning, he takes to the air, glaring at the third human who'd tried to sneak up on him. He's had about enough of these humans and their tricks. Growling under his breath he turns and flaps over to the wooden wall blocking off the edge of their nest. It's the best place for the support he'll need for this spell.

When he lands, however, Fire tilts his head, a jade eye taking in the sight of the female who looks human sitting on the fence herself. She's not human though, judging by the cold scent that clings to her, he can tell _she_ is the Final Breath. He huffs, turning his head back to the fight and once more takes a deep breath. Sparking the fire within his chest he aims at the two humans he'd been fighting earlier.

 _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ His claws dig into the softer wood, giving him a better grasp so he doesn't go flying from the kickback of the attack. The better grip also provides another benefit—his accuracy is well improved, the attack hitting both humans head on. The third human, fear radiating through his scent at the flames on his fellows, turns tail and Fire huffs, glaring at the remaining humans even as they run after their scaleless friend. To his pleasure, they don't make it more than ten wing spans before the fire does its job. _Humans want to fight for nest, me and brothers protect!_

When they don't rise again he glides down to his brother, a purr thrumming in his chest to show his delight at defending their nest. _Light okay?_ He knocks his head against his brother's chest, knocking the white dragon from his stance and turning his focus on him.

Light rumbles, knocking his head against Fire's in return. _Okay, brother, you?_ The fire dragon huffs an agreement and turns to their older brother, only now noticing the not-human has moved off the fence to kneel beside the crate. Fire growls a warning, more than prepared to attack the Final Breath for being so near his brothers.

 _ **XxX**_

Hearing a growl behind her, Lucy looks over her shoulder, giving the smaller dragons a tight-lipped smile. Normally, when dealing with humans, the blonde has found that they don't know she's there. Only the dying seem to sense her presence and even then it's usually only when she's taken over to guide them to the next realm. But to her fascination, animals, mythical animals, in particular, seem able to feel her presence even when they're nowhere near the edge of death.

She's dealt with dragons before, most mythical creatures actually, but she's found that dragons, in particular, have an odd sense of morals when it comes to what is theirs. Judging from how she'd seen the duo defend the wounded one from the other humans it's safe to say she'll need to be careful. One such way is to not _show teeth._ She knows it is a sign of aggression to most animals and with how on edge these two are it wouldn't take much to have them attack her.

To help calm them she hums a light ditty she picked up from one of her friends some centuries before, the sound of which works very well with calming them to avoid panic. Just like every time before it works, the dragon's scales settling back against their skin from where they'd been ruffled to appear larger. Once they're calm she ceases the humming, making sure to avoid direct eye contact.

"It's alright, little ones," She keeps her voice low, tone friendly. "I'm not here to cause trouble, I've only come to take away the humans who've stormed your nest and to help your friend across." She can feel it, like a sixth sense, that the older dragon has accepted his fate. The wound in his side is too far gone for any kind of help to be able to save him.

Glancing at the white dragon, she knows he won't be a problem but it's the red dragon that's putting up a fight about it. He growls, stepping forward with the same confidence she's seen in dragon's many times his age and height; as if he knows his strength and is ready to put it to use at any minute. By the fried humans she _still_ has to collect, she doesn't doubt it. Time is ticking, she knows. Time she doesn't exactly have to worry about a dragon who very clearly wants to live. So, she turns back to the elder dragon, extending a hand to him. "Come along, little dragon. There's more on the other side, I promise." The elder dragon rumbles, extending his snout to her hand but jerks his head back when a flame cuts between them.

Lucy won't lie, she'd had a feeling the red dragon would be a bit of a problem. She can tell he's very territorial about what he feels is his and going by the annoyed look she catches in the yellow dragon's eyes she can tell he feels the same. The yellow dragon turns to the red, barking at him and Lucy watches in something akin to amusement as the red crouches low in submission. It's not true submission, not with the fire that still lights the red's eyes. The yellow rumbles and the red rises, turning away with one last puff of smoke at her.

She can't tell what they're saying but from the body language of the three dragons, the white one isn't sure what to do, the red is angry at her for taking the yellow, and the yellow...Lucy smiles sadly, extending a hand to the injured dragon once more. "It's alright, your friends are strong, they'll be able to take care of themselves."

He rumbles casting one last saddened look at the others before gently setting his snout in her hand. Almost immediately his body goes slack and Lucy's smile softens as she scratches the scales on the yellow's chin. In her other hand, the staff glows, a soft purple fog floating out from the staff and beginning to take form beside the blonde. When it solidifies, turning into a transparent copy of the yellow dragon she gently lets go of the dragon's body, turning to look at his soul.

"Are you ready?" The dragon snorts what she presumes to be an agreement and Lucy rises to her feet, walking down the alley to where the humans still lay. Her eyes land on the red dragon sulking closer to the end of the alley then over to the humans. They're frozen in their bodies, she knows, until she releases the souls to be taken back with her. "Go to them," When the yellow looks up at her, she nods to the little ones. "They'll be broken over losing you but it will be easier for them to move on in the long run."

The yellow huffs, moving away from her though she doesn't worry. His soul is bound by Ophiuchus' magic, he can't run even if he wanted to. With the dragon distracted she moves to the humans, scowling at them with a distaste born from centuries of dealing with cowards just like them. Still...it is her duty to help them move on and she will do what is right.

 _ **XxX**_

 _Brother?_ Fire doesn't look up even if his nose tells him his lightning brother stands in front of him. That he has the scales to give up like he has, it stings the young dragon as if he'd stuck his snout in a bee's nest again. His brother huffs, stepping close enough for Fire to see his oddly clear claws out of the corner of his eye. _Brother, when Moon calls we must answer. Why fight what instincts roar in heart?_

He snorts, a cloud of smoke rising from his nose to show his distaste for what his brother is saying. The fire dragon doesn't like it, not one shred, but...He knows his brother to speak the truth. A growl rumbles in his chest and he looks up, his jade eyes narrowing in on his lightning brother. _Why not tell? Why pull tail?_

His brother growls, teeth showing in the fading light. _Me no pull tail, Fire! Me warn Brother Fire and Light. Moon calls even if me no want go. Me must go._

Fire doesn't like this, the fight between them. That has always been he and Light but never he and Lighting. That's just simply not who they are. Brother lightning has always been the one to guide them to the best hunting spots, the best places to nest in bad weather. Now that Lightning is answering Moon's call where does that leave him and Light?

The scent of cold has him looking up to find the Final Breath approaching, her black skin fluttering around her feet like feathers. She only casts Fire a glance though before her eyes land on his brother. "Come along, Little one, it's time to go."

Lightning huffs at the non-human and turns back to him, dipping his head in apology. _Brother Fire and Light are strong. Fight wing in wing, tail to tail and no prey will stand. Brothers, live long with Sun on scales and wind in wings._ The light dragon comes to stand by his side and both he and Fire bow their heads, a keen of grief shaking their forms as they give their farewells to their brother.

By the time their keen dies to silence the Final Breath is gone, their brother along with it. As Sun disappears over the horizon he and Light take to the skies. It not boding well if they were to stay long where the Final Breath has touched.

* * *

 **Deadpool: *huffs* Okay, I guess I can see that. Still don't like you didn't kill off the other human.**

 **Grizz: *eyeroll* picky picky picky. You're annoying. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed the story and I will be back with the other half soon!**

 **DP: Oi! Hold up, you're forgetting something.**

 **Grizz: *tilts head in confusion* What am I forgetting?**

 **DP: *grins* It's Halloween you dolt!**

 **Grizz: Oh. *facepalms***

 **Happy Halloween from I and my annoying roommate, Deadpool!**

 **DP: What the fuck?!**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


End file.
